References to the GTA Series
This page is about the references to the Grand Theft Auto series in the real world. References *On The Simpsons Movie, Homer plays a game called Grand Theft Walrus. *In Season 18 Episode 14 of The Simpsons, Bart plays a game called Death Kill City II: Death Kill Stories, Bart refers to the games as DKC2DKS, a reference to how GTA games are abbreviated, the 'stories' part of the title maybe a reference to GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories and the games boxart features the Pricedown font used on all GTA covers since Grand Theft Auto III. **On the boxart for the "game", there is a picture which looks like the helicopter from GTA San Andreas' boxart. *''The Simpsons Hit and Run'' has a lot of features like Grand Theft Auto, including the fact that "Grand Theft Auto" and "Hit and Run" both being vehicle crimes. *In Season 13 Episode 3 of South Park "Margaritaville", Cartman does a favor for Kyle and Stan in exchange for a copy of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. *In South Park, Season 17 Episode 1, called "Let go, Let Gov", Cartman complaining about the goverment is watching him, he mentions that he went to buy Grand Theft Auto V from Amazon.com. *Once again in The Simpsons, The Simpsons Game contains a level called Grand Theft Scratchy. Grand Theft Scratchy is also seen at the E4 (supposed to be E3) convention in season 23's 5th episode, The Food Wife. *In an episode of Family Guy where Peter crashes his car, Lois makes him play Grand Theft Auto for 8 hours, which follows with him hitting a prostitute with a baseball bat and then stealing a car. Link to it here. *There is a reference to it in Season 7 of Scrubs here. *In an episode of NCIS, Grand Theft Auto III and the Kuruma are referenced by Agent McGee where the car is a Chrysler Sebring and is called a Kuruma as the getaway vehicle in the episode. here. *In some episodes of the Johnny Test series, Johnny and Dukey are sometimes seen playing a game called Grand Theft Zombie. *In two episodes of The Amazing World of Gumball, on The Mystery, when Principal Brown and Miss Simian got run over by the ambulance, it makes the same sound when the player runs over a pedestrian. Also, an episode was called The Job, which has the same name and title. *In the sketch show MadTV, there are 2 sketches referencing Grand Theft Auto. One is an advertisement for a board game version of the game, which can be seen here. The other is a game show type format of Grand Theft Auto, which can be seen here. *In season 3 of Blue Bloods Hector Santiago a mentally challenged teenager shoots Mayor Carter Poole in the season finale episode "This Way Out" he mentions Grand Theft Auto: Vice City to detectives after being told by the gang members that the gun was a toy & that this was a funny prank. *In season 5 episode 14 of The Big Bang Theory, "The Beta Test Initiation", Leonard says he played Grand Theft Auto so many times, he could handle a gun in real life. *There is a reference to Grand Theft Auto series from Famous Turkish TV Series Ben De Ozledim. It can be seen here. *In an episode of Jessie, Luke says the game he play before Jessie grounds him was called Grand Theft Carbon. *In an episode of Chapelle's Show, there is a parody of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City where Dave Chapelle says he plays the game so much that it changed his life. This is followed by a skit where he is acting as Tommy Vercetti. The skit can be seen here . *There is an episode from the King of the Hill series titled Grand Theft Arlen, which is an obvious parody of the GTA series. The synopsis of the episode can be read here. *In the Scooby Doo Mystery Inc. series, the door sounds of the Mystery Machine sound pretty much like the oldschool/vintage cars from GTAVC/LCS/VCS. Additionaly, the car of Fred's mother resembles the Regina. * In driv3r there is a character named Timmy Vermicelli which a reference to Tommy Vercetti, the character is a in game joke and makes fun of Tommy not being able to swim so they gave him water wings. * In a Dutch comercial from Friesche Vlag you see a game similar to Grand Theft Auto: IV in which a guy who looks similar to Niko Bellic crashes his car and run's away from the police and then stops to drink his breaker (a yogurt drink). The video can be seen here. Gallery Grand Theft Walrus.jpg|Homer playing Grand Theft Walrus Peter Griffin GTA.jpg|Peter Griffin playing GTA The Simpsons Hit and Run.jpg|''The Simpsons Hit and Run'' A.K.A. The Simpsons Grand Theft Auto GTAReference-TheSimpsons.jpg|''Death Kill City II: Death Kill Stories'' gts.jpg|''Grand Theft Scratchy'' Title.png|The title from TAWOG (same name). Category:Grand Theft Auto